1. Technical Field
This invention relates to spectacle kits for use with protective masks. In one aspect, this invention relates to spectacle kits apparatus and method of providing spectacle kits using the spectacle kits apparatus. In one aspect, this invention relates to a method of making and manufacturing spectacle kits. In one aspect, the invention relates to a kit for adjusting the position of spectacles placed inside protective masks used in hostile environments.
2. Background
Firemen, safety and rescue personnel, and industrial professionals often require protective masks or Self Contained Breathing Apparatus (“SCBA”). The protective masks enable personnel to enter hazardous environments, such as areas filled with caustic gases or burning structures. Protective masks also are needed as a safety precaution when entering potentially hazardous environments.
Some sports also require protective masks. For example, a protective mask is needed for underwater diving.
Persons requiring corrective optical lenses for improving visual acuity under normal conditions need corrective lenses while using protective masks. Using contact lenses under a protective mask is impractical because most soft contact lenses are made with materials incorporating substantial water content. The soft contact lenses become contaminated by smoke and/or chemicals, thereby making the lenses uncomfortable to wear or structurally damaging them.
Those who must wear protective masks and also require corrective optical lenses may obtain a spectacle kit. Spectacle kits include optical lenses supported on the nose or face by a frame and they typically include thermal plastic lenses, e.g. CR39 monomer polycarbonate corrective lenses, to improve the wearer's vision.
One example of a spectacle kit suitable for use with SCBA is shown in Altemare, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,468 for “Spectacle Kit,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and included herein as in set forth in its entirety, to the extent consistent with the present invention.